Angel
by cherries.nk
Summary: just a little songfic about penelope and derek. based on Leona lewis's song Angel. Read and Review. Enjoy. NIC


Angel

_Ohhhh Ohhhh_

_I feel it, you feel it, that this was meant to be_

_I know it, you know it, that you were made for me_

_We cant deny this any longer, every day its getting stronger_

_I want it, you want it, its what the people wanna see_

The whole team had been given a week off after the New York case.

Aaron was going to be spending time with Jack.

Emily would be spending time with Aaron and Jack, although if either were asked about what was going on between the two they'd deny it.

JJ was going shoping with Will for baby stuff.

Spencer was going to visit his mother.

Derek was going to Chicago to see his mom and sisters.

And Penelope was seeing know one. She had know one.

_We're like Romio and juliete, families cant devide us_

_We're like the tallest mountain on the widest sea, nothings big enough to had us_

_When we make love it's overwhelming, i just touch the heavens_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

Penelope sat on her couch silent tears falling. She had almost lost him, and he had no idea of how she felt. But what was the point, Derek Morgan could never fell for her how she felt for him. Could he??

_I said this world, this world could leave us any day_

_But my love for you it will never go away_

_And i don't wanna go to sleep, cause you were like a dream_

_For every night i say a prayer, thats where you are the answer_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

That night Derek sat on his old bed, in his old room and di something he hadn't done in a while. He prayed. He prayed for his angel, his Penelope. For her safety, her happiness, and that one day she might love him like he loves her.

_So we take it and each moment that im close_

_I see it, you see it, what we have is made of gold_

_And when we make love, it's overwhelming that i just touch the heavens_

_You're and angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

Two day's befor ethe team went back to work Derek decided he would leave Chicago to go home and tell penelope how he reall felt.

_And i said this world, this world could leave us any day_

_But my love for you it will never go away_

_And i don'r wanna go to sleep, cause you are like a dream_

_And every night i say a prayer, and thats where ou are the answer_

_You're and angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

Penelope was lounging around when there was a loud knock on the door. She looked throught he peep whole to see derek standing there. As soon as she saw him her heart quickened.

"Derek, what are you doing here? I though ou were in Chicago??" she asked opening the door

"Emmm... can i..i come in??" he asked nervously looking straight in to her baby blue eyes.

"Sure sugar sorry about the messs mmmhhh" She was cut off after she closed the door behind him his lips came crashing down on hers.

_I don't need three wishes, i just need one_

_For us to never be finished, for us to never be done_

_When the say its over, we'll just sa we love you_

_And when they say it's finished, we'll just keep building_

_This world, this world could leave us any day_

_but m love for you it will never go away_

_And i don't wanna go to sleep, cause you are like a dream_

_Ever night i sa a prayer, thats where you are the answer_

_Oh and i said..._

Derek pulled back from Penelope so the could both breathe. He led them to her sofa. He plled her down next to and turned to face her.

"Penelope, I've wanted to tell ou this for about two years no... i love ou, and not in the friends or brother and sister wa you think, I'm IN love with you." he let out a breath. she was shocked he could see that, but he could also see the love in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again, but gentler this time round.

_This world. this world could leave us an day_

_Nut my love for you it will never go away_

_And i don't wanna go to sleep, cause you are like a dream_

_For every night i sa a prayer, andthats where you are the answer_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

_Yes you are_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel_

"I love you too handsome, i just never thought ou could love me back." She blushing from the kiss they just shared. "Come with me angel." he said standing up. "i wanna show you just how much i love you" He said leading her to the bedroom.

_You're an angel You're an angel You're an angel_

Later that night Penelope was asleep in Derek's arm's. He was watching her sleep.

She was now and forever HIS beautiful angel.

well i hope ou enjoyed.

review please. good or bad thanks.

NIC


End file.
